


Hands On Me

by noturbae



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bruises, Choking, Grethan, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Marking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, grayson helps his bro out ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturbae/pseuds/noturbae
Summary: "Grayson will not admit that he's totally chubbed up in his pants right now and will not think of how Ethan probably is too."or Grayson gets a little too rough while he and Ethan are wrestling.





	Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few months ago and wanted to post it here. this ship isnt particularly popular (it is but people are ashamed lol) but it's not my fault the dolans are twincesty af

"Dude, you left marks!" Ethan exclaims, examining his neck in the mirror above his dresser.

Grayson walks into the room, rolling his eyes, "No I didn't, stop overreacting."

"Yes, look!" Ethan turns his head to the side, revealing small red spots along the side of his neck. "Now everyone is gonna think I have a bunch of hickeys." Ethan scoffs.

Grayson walks over to Ethan, grabbing his chin. He tilts Ethan's head back, exposing his neck. He does, in fact see the faint bruises covering Ethan's neck. They're not completely noticeable, but they're still there. Grayson sees that he can make out his fingerprints in the shapes of the bruises along Ethan's neck. He looks away, releasing his grip on Ethan's chin.

"You can just put makeup over it." Grayson suggests, but for some reason he feels against the idea.

"I guess. Whatever, I'll just say it's your fault." Ethan shrugs.

As Ethan walks across the room, Grayson tries to see if the bruises are visible from a distance. They are, but Grayson doesn't understand why it intrigues him.

"Why'd you gotta be so rough anyways?" Ethan asks while rummaging through his dresser. "We're wrestling for fun, you don't gotta go all choking me and shit."

Grayson chews the inside of his cheek, unsure of what to say, "I don't know, it gives me an advantage I guess."

He watches as Ethan removes his sweaty tank top and pulls down his gym shorts, revealing his tight black boxers and toned thighs.

"An advantage to what? Making sure I can't breath?" Ethan turns to Grayson, his eyebrows furrowed, giving him a funny look. Ethan bends over slightly in front of Grayson, pulling open the bottom dresser. Grayson looks away, finding the patterns of the comforter he's sitting on very interesting. Ethan takes out a pair of grey sweatpants and pulls them on.

"Why does it matter? Not like you're hurt or anything." Grayson is tense, feeling defensive.

Ethan raises an eyebrow, "Do you like it or something?" He asks, not accusingly, only curious.

"Like what?" Grayson replies, trying to feign innocence.

"Choking someone." Ethan says.

Grayson feels his cheeks flush pink.

"Um," Grayson begins to shift in his position on the bed. A wave of heat spreads across his chest as he imagines his own hand wrapped around another's throat, squeezing.

"Would you do it with a girl?" Ethan asks again. He is now standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. His cheeks are also slightly flushed. Ethan walks over to Grayson and takes a seat next to him on the bed. He scoots close to Grayson. Grayson tenses slightly as their knees bump against each other.

Grayson recognizes the tension. He and Ethan are young and constantly horny, frustrated that they're cooped up at home with no where to really go and get laid. So talking about wanting to choke someone with your twin brother is only normal, right? It's opportunistic, really. It's a way to let out the frustration, even if Grayson's thoughts can sometimes wander a bit too far, far enough to where Ethan may be also included in these acts.

Ethan wraps his own hand around his neck, pressing down, "Like this?"

Grayson notices that his hand is much too loose. He really shouldn't help but, "No, your hand should be tighter."

Grayson places his hand right above Ethan's, tightening his grip. As Grayson squeezes his fingers around Ethan's throat, Ethan's mouth drops open, a small gasp spilling from his lips, his eyes darkening. Grayson's eyes widen, removing his hand.

Ethan tries to get himself together, "Feels good, I mean- um- I could imagine it would feel good if I was the girl." Ethan stumbles, his voice small, chuckling nervously. A faint blush creeps upon his neck.

Grayson will not admit that he's totally chubbed up in his pants right now and will not think of how Ethan probably is too. This is not the first time they've gotten off around each other, but they've never done it together before. That would be a first.

Ethan swallows before speaking again, "Can you?" Ethan looks up at Grayson with wide eyes, almost like he's begging. He doesn't have to explain further for Grayson to understand. Does he actually want me to? To...to choke him? Grayson meets Ethan's gaze. Ethan's eyes are dark and unfocused, his mouth agape, like he wants to be touched, held down, choked.

Grayson wraps his hand around Ethan's throat. He's cautious, his grip loose, but still firm enough for Ethan to feel the weight of his hand, just there, pressing. Grayson applies more pressure against Ethan's throat, testing it. A strangled moan spills from Ethan's lips and Grayson would be lying if he said that didn't just make him super hard. Grayson wishes he despised this whole getting-off-with-your-twin-brother thing, but he doesn't. He's intrigued, excited even.

"Gray, can I-" Ethan struggles to get out the words. Grayson has a feeling about what he's going to say.

"Yeah."

Grayson lets go of Ethan's neck while Ethan hastily pulls down his sweatpants and boxers. Ethan whines as his cock springs out from the waistband. Grayson wants to whine too when he sees Ethan's naked cock, hard and flushed red, wet with precome.

"Tighter this time," Ethan breathes out, wrapping his hand around the base of his dick.

Grayson wraps his fingers around Ethan's neck. He ignores the fact that Ethan asking to to be choked 'tighter' just made his dick twitch in eagerness.

"Ah-" Ethan tries to moan, but it's strangled.

"Good?" Grayson asks, his voice hoarse.

Ethan tilts his head back, exposing more of his neck. He nods once before squeezing his cock, working it in quick strokes. Grayson notices the faint bruises along Ethan's neck from earlier and feels determined to make them more prominent. Grayson tightens his grip further, causing Ethan to take a sharp intake of breath. Grayson wants people to see that the bruises are there, but maybe not exactly how they got there.

Grayson feels himself straining against his underwear. He's soaked through his boxers and doesn't even know how he's lasted this long. He rubs the outline of his erection with his freehand, shuttering at his own touch. He does this while continuing to choke Ethan, watching his face.

"Gray-" Ethan pants out, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb.

Grayson doesn't know whether to stare at Ethan's aching expression, his own hand working around Ethan's throat, or Ethan's hand jerking itself on his slick cock. Grayson wishes he could watch all three at once. The wet noises coming from Ethan's hand are making him go insane.

"Mm," Ethan mouth drops open, his expression turning dull and hazy.

Ethan's eyes begin to lull into the back of his head, his breath hitching continuously. Grayson notices this, and with once last tight squeeze, he lets Ethan go. Ethan shudders, taking a huge intake of air. Ethan's squeezes his cock harder and tries to lean into Grayson's hand. Grayson seems to understand as he wraps his hand around Ethan's throat again, letting him push into it. Ethan wants to make Grayson's hold tighter. He hasn't had enough. Ethan feels dizzy but the only sensations running through his body is his hand moving fast over his cock and the fingers wrapped around his throat, pressing against his windpipe, tighter and tighter as he leans further and further into Grayson's grip.

Ethan tries to take a breath, but he's unable, his air supply cut off. He feels pricks of heat spread across his lower back.

"Tighter tighter, please," Ethan manages to say through strangled breaths. Grayson squeezes Ethan's throat as Ethan leans into it once more and it's just enough to get him over the edge.

A long, high pitched whine spills from Ethan's mouth. He feels his dick kick, and he moans, spurting out stripes of warm come. He comes hard, shuddering in Grayson's grasp. Ethan feels overwhelmed, his thighs shaking slightly. Grayson begins to pull away, but Ethan chases, resting his face in the crook of Grayson's neck, making it clammy with his hot breath. It takes him a while before he is breathing normally again. Ethan slides his head off Grayson's shoulder and looks up at him, but finds that Grayson is already staring back. Ethan doesn't think twice before kissing him, and is surprised when Grayson begins to eagerly kiss back, their teeth clanging painfully. They both make embarrassing needy noises into each other's mouths. It's clumsy, but sweet.

As Ethan pulls away, he notices the wet spot in front of Grayson's sweatpants accompanied by the outline of his straining erection. Ethan hooks his thumbs into the sides of Grayson's pants, pulling them down revealing his aching red cock. Grayson is too desperate to even be embarrassed. It can't be too bad, especially after he just made his twin brother come by choking him. Ethan spits into his hand and wraps his fist around Grayson's dick, giving him something to fuck into. Grayson almost comes just from watching. Grayson leans back on his arms, bucking his hips upwards. He fucks Ethan's fist fast and sloppy, letting out whiny moans in the process. Grayson does not last long because he is soon coming hot and thick into Ethan's hand. They should both feel gross and weird about it, but they don't.

Grayson is the first to get up and clean himself, Ethan following suit. Ethan stands in front of the mirror, inspecting his neck.

"Shit, I'm really gonna have to put makeup on these now."

Grayson turns to look at Ethan's neck and sees that the faint bruises have now turned into distinguishable purple splotches in the shape of his fingertips. Grayson doesn't say anything but he doesn't try to resist sense of satisfaction he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment if you enjoyed or have any feedback, i'd love to hear it! :)


End file.
